


10:01PM

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Chokers, Face-Sitting, It is now, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, choker kink, did i mention this is just smut, is that a thing?, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jaebum kind of never wants to see Jackson take that damn thing off.--(or it starts with a choker, trails away from the choker and ends with the choker.)





	10:01PM

**Author's Note:**

> ahsiaksjn literally no plot just smut im quaking in my boots.
> 
> 2k words of badly written smut, i think this is the worst thing I've ever posted and I'm sorry.

When Jaebum first saw Jackson wearing it he had the fleeting thought of, _Holy shit, I'm about to fucking scream._

The offending item wasn't bad, per say, but it was _bad_ as in it almost made Jaebum choke on the strawberry he'd put in his mouth.

"Are you okay, Jaebum?" Jackson has a frown on his face as his hand comes up to fiddle with the item around his neck, the sleeve of his light brown oversized sweater sliding down his forearm until it bunched up at the crook of his elbow.

Jaebum's eyes lock on his neck and Jackson shuffles nervously, hooking his finger around the item he was toying with.

"Hyung?" Jaebum looks up at his face while chewing on the strawberry and then swallows with a tilt to his head.

"What is that?" Jackson gives him this look, practically rolling his eyes without really doing so and Jaebum huffs with a scrunch of his nose. "I mean, I know what it is, but why are you wearing it?"

Jackson looks down at Jaebum's chest instead of at his face and nibbles on his lip. "I- you don't like it?" Jaebum can see his fingers tremble and his teeth bite down harder on his lip and he tilts his head a little more.

"What?" Jackson shrugs and drops his hand to pat his own thigh nervously.

"You dont like it." It's more of a statement than a question this time and Jaebum watches as he focuses harder on his chest. "I thought so, i look ridiculous don't I?" Jackson pauses and licks at his abused bottom lip, "I just thought I'd try and see-"

Jaebum is pulling him against himself faster than he thinks he's ever moved and Jackson gasps quietly in surprise and his hands go to Jaebum's shoulders. His big brown eyes look up at Jaebum expectantly and Jaebum shifts so he's holding the younger with one arm, the other coming up so his other hand can grasp at Jackson's neck.

"A choker. You thought I'd like you in a choker." His voice doesn't give much of what he's thinking away.

"And you don't, so I'll just take it off, hyung it's no big deal."

"You like it." Jackson rolls his eyes with an exasperated sigh, but his eyes still look down again and his cheeks tint a nice soft pink that travels down to his neck. His choker clad neck. Fuck.

"It's okay I guess," Jaebum purses his lips and tightens the soft hold he'd had on Jackson's waist and pulls him impossibly closer.

"It's more than okay, It's magnificent. Baby, you have no idea what is going on in my head right now." Jaebum takes pleasure in watching Jackson flush a shade deeper. "Makes me think of you in nothing _but_ this choker and i think i almost passed out when you came into the kitchen."

"You said you didn't like it." Jackson picks at invisible lint on Jaebum's shirt and groans when Jaebum's fingers pinch the skin on his shoulder.

"I didn't say that, you assumed." His hand moves back to Jackson's neck and his middle and index fingers touch the black choker lightly and gently. It's nothing fancy, just a simple black one that Jaebum finds he likes immensely when it's on Jackson.

"I do," Jaebum frowns in confusion and tilts his head the small bit down to try and catch Jackson's eyes as he stares anywhere but at him.

"You do, what?" Jackson rolles his eyes and tilts his head sideways to expose more of his neck to Jaebum's curious fingers.

"I like it, it makes me feel nice." Jaebum nods softly with a small smile and hooks one of his fingers through the choker, pulling on it so gently, but Jackson still jerks in surprise, lips parting and tongue coming out to lick at them in excitement.

"I for one, fucking love it. You look good enough to eat." The underlining growl in Jaebum's words make Jackson tremble and muffle a moan into Jaebum's mouth as the elder leans down to kiss him, fingers slipping from the choker to grip at his neck instead.

Jackson can't help but melt against Jaebum as soon as the older man applies pressure to his grip and slowly but surely cuts off some of Jackson's air supply. It's enough to make Jackson gasp and pull out of the kiss as he runs out of air faster than he would have if Jaebum didn't have his hand on his throat.

"I want-" Jaebum applies pressure again and Jackson tilts his head back and whines. Jaebum can only part his lips in fascination as his fingers brush against the choker and feel the vibration of every one of Jackson's noises.

"Hm?" He's not sure his brain can form any coherent sentence and he's surprised he hasn't pushed Jackson face down on the couch to have his way with him.

"I want you to eat me up." Jaebum can only half smirk as he finally gives into temptation and bends down to kiss at Jackson's exposed neck, tongue darting out to lick at his skin before he's biting down and sucking enough to where he knows he'll leave a mark. He doesn't really pay attention to where he's leaving the love bites, just closes his eyes and moves from suckling on one part of Jackson's neck to the next, his half hard cock, that had promptly started filling out when he'd first seen Jackson step into the kitchen, twitches everytime his lips graze the material of the choker.

"You want that? Want me to fuck you open with my tongue and fingers?" He mumbles the question into Jackson's neck and for a second wonders if he heard him, but then Jackson is groaning and breathing out a noise of agreement.

"Yeah, please. Just want your mouth," Jaebum grunts when Jackson pushes his hips forward and grinds against him, their clothed erections creating a friction that has them both shuddering with a gasp.

"Alright. The couch?" Jackson nods and Jaebum leaves one last biting kiss on his neck before he pulls away and tugs him onto the couch.

"Jaebum, I want to-" He trails off and blinks with a bite to his lower lip that makes Jaebum tug him onto his lap as he sits down. His eyes immediately go to Jackson's neck and he makes a pleased noise as he takes in the various little marks he sucked into his neck turning a darker shade of purple. There's some bigger love bites here and there, but for the most part, they're all small and some even connect to each other and Jaebum is so close to just latching onto the skin again until Jackson grips his face and tilts it until they're making eye contact.

"I want to... can you lay down?" Jaebum bites at his own lip and looks at the younger man with hooded eyes.

"You wanna sit on my face? Is that it?" Jackson groans, but he nods and tilts his head with a pout on his lips.

Jaebum doesn't say anything and only leans a bit up to kiss him again before he's leaning back to take his shirt off. Jackson trails his fingers over exposed skin for a moment, but then he lifts off Jaebum's lap and watches as he undoes his jeans and pulls them down, leaving him only in his briefs.

He lies back and gets comfortable until he's lying completely flat on his back, his head turning to look at him and then beckoning him forward with a wave of his hand.

Jackson pulls his own boxer briefs down his legs and kicks them aside as he approaches Jaebum and moves to straddle his hips, body shuddering in pleasure as he grinds his cock against Jaebum's. His hands go to pull his sweater off, but Jaebum makes a noise of protest and pushes them away and dips his hands under the fabric bunched at Jackson's thighs.

"You should see yourself, babe, you look so good. Come on, get up here." Jaebum digs his nails into the meat of Jackson's thighs and drags them down until hes left light red marks on his skin. Jackson's hips twitch and he starts scooting up Jaebum's body until he's sitting on his chest.

When Jackson looks down, he swallows and breathes out a moan as Jaebum uses his strenghts and pulls him a bit further up until he can easily take Jackson's cock into his mouth.

"Jaebum!" Jaebum's laughter is muffled by the cock in his mouth and all Jackson can do is whine at the vibrations of his laugh as Jaebum sucks on the head of his dick and then runs his tongue teasingly over the slit. Jaebum moans with closed eyes at the taste of precum and Jackson moans again as well as he cluthes his sweater to him to keep it out of the way.

"Oh baby, look at you, you're so wet." Jaebum says as soon as he pulls of his cock and gives it a firm stroke with his hand. "Want my mouth now, darling?" Jackson can feel his mouth watering at just the thought of it and he hums.

"Want my mouth on your pretty little hole, Jackson-ah?" Jackson nods this time while looking down at Jaebum's grinning face.

"Yes, hyung." Jaebum lets his dick go and moves his hand to his lower back, pressing against it.

"Come on then," Jackson bites at his puffy bottom lip and scoots the rest of the way up until Jaebum grabs his thighs to stop him. His breathing turns even more ragged then, the grip he has on his sweater tightens as he feels Jaebum's breath on his skin. They've done this before, a couple of times in fact, but it never makes Jackson less excited than the time before.

At first all Jaebum does is kiss at the parts of his thighs he can reach, teeth sinking into the flesh just to hear Jackson's soft cries of pained pleasure before he pulls back and kisses the spot tenderly.

The only warning he really gets is Jaebum parting his cheeks in order to have access to his hole and then he feels Jaebum's lips on him. The first flick of Jaebum's tongue teasing at his rim makes Jackson cry out in surprise, whine sounding throughout the quiet living room as he closes his eyes. Jaebum doesn't say anything, doesn't even make a noise as he does it again, just a teasing little lick around his rim before hes pulling away and then coming back. He's only just started and it's maddening how much he always teases for the first minute or two, waits until jackson almsot sounds close to tears before he really delves in.

"Jaebum, please-" he cuts off in a moan and tries pressing down for more but Jaebum stops him with a grunt, lifting him up and holding him there for a few seconds before Jackson's sniffling another plea, his sweater falling from his grip and covering his dripping cock making it wet with precum.

Jaebum seems to take pity on him, wraps on arm around his thigh and eases him down until he can easily lick at him again. This time he doesn't tease.

He gives broad strokes of his tongue now, sucks around his rim and even bites gently and then moans as he presses Jackson down some more. His fingers don't come into play now, uses them to spread Jackson's ass and pull him in.

When he first pushes his tongue into Jackson, Jaebum moans long and loud and revels in the soft sob Jackson answers with as he feels him shift over him. He's most likely trying to find something to grip onto, his hands flailing and scratching at his sweater or his thighs.

Jaebum finally does pull back, a last nip to Jackson's rim and then he's pushing at Jackson's back.

"Up," Jackson frowns and whines in protest but Jaebum pushes at his back again. "Just turn around babe, come on."

Jackson blinks and carefully stands up, legs feeling like jelly, but he doesn't stand for long. Jaebum guides him back where he'd been before just facing the opposite direction, and then Jackson's dripping even more precum, getting his sweater wetter.

Jaebum pushes his sweater away again, and helps him adjust comfortably until he's settled once more. Jackson notices then that Jaebum's got his cock out of his briefs and it's fully hard and dripping with precum, he must've taken it out somewhere in between. His mouth waters and he leans forward before Jaebum even has to tell him to, and he grabs his dick in one of his hands, stroking him twice before he's leaning further down to take him into his mouth.

Jaebum's surprised moan has Jackson's cock twitching before he's also moaning when Jaebum's wet fingers stroke at his rim. He's not sure if they're wet eith spit or lube, and he honestly doesn't care as Jaebum finally presses one into him and curls it. He's loose enough to easily take the one finger, and the elder man doesn't waste time in thrusting it into him at the same time as he leans up and laves his tongue around it.

His skin feels wet and he knows it's with Jaebum's spit, but the knowledge only gets Jackson moaning louder. Jaebum is always so messy in eating him out because he knows how much Jackson loves it. Loves when Jaebum comes up to kiss him with a spit slick chin and cheeks, adding to the mess with his own as he sucks on Jaebum's tongue.

He can feel himself drooling around Jaebum's cock and he muffles his whine by suck Jaebum down some more, the tip of the man's cock nudging against his throat and making him sputter and pull of with a gasp. Jaebum chooses then to press another finger into him, thrusting it directly against his prostate making Jackson wail out in surprise and press back against them. 

He can feel his pleasure building until he's almost sobbing with it, Jaebum's tongue relentless as it presses in alongside his fingers before he's pulling them out and shoving them back in. 

"You gonna come, pretty?" Jackson lets his head fall forward until its resting on Jaebum's thighs, mouth open as he moans and grunts with each thrust of Jaebum's fingers. "Are you gonna come in your sweater baby? Get it messy?"

"Yes," his answer thunders in his own ears even if it hadn't been more than a gasp and Jaebum hums, pleased.

"Good. Come on, lovely, stroke your pretty little cock for hyung." Jackson immediately and instinctively reaches for his own cock as he moves to take Jaebum's back into his mouth. The pleased moan that Jaebum gives him spurs him on and he keeps suckling on the head everytime he comes back up, tonge running along the shaft as he goes down.

Jackson lets his other hand dfift to his neck and he feels the material of the choker against his fingertips, he does cry then, with a hard sudder of his body, Jackson hooks two of his own fingers into the choker and he pulls himself down, choking himself on Jaebum's cock as he cries out and comes into his own hand, tears leaving his eyes and clumping up his eyelashes.

Jaebum helps him up a few seconds later, gently lays him down and then he himself sits on Jackson's chest, his right hand working quickly over his own cock while his left hand reaches down to caress Jackson's skin. His fingers end up on his neck, slipping one finger under the choker and tugging softly causing the younger to moan softly and open his mouth while his glazed eyes look up at Jaebum and then down at his cock.

When Jaebum comes, he tries getting most of it inside Jackson's waiting mouth, but he moves the slightes bit back as well and groans as some of his come lands on Jackson's neck, and in effect the choker as well.

Jackson giggles with a mumble and Jaebum bites his lip, his fingers smearing the come into the younger's skin and then the choker.

"It's dirty now, how am I supposed to give it back?" Jaebum hums but then presses his fingers to the other man's lips.

"Who's is it?"

"It _was_ Mark's, but i can't give it back now, he'll strangle me with it." He fake pouts and Jaebum shrugs as he scoots down and settles next to Jackson, pulling him until he's almost on top of Jaebum.

"We'll get him a new one." After a few seconds Jaebum adds, "We'll get _you_ some too." his hand goes to Jackson's ass and he squeezes one of his cheeks playfully as Jackson hums in agreement into his chest.

"I want a collar, too." Jaebum's dick twitches and Jackson laughs at the slap he gives to his ass while he coughs in surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I've reached 100 user subscribers here on AO3 and i just wanted to say how immensely grateful i am to all of you for your support. For your comments and kudos and for reading my garbage, just thank you all.
> 
> i love y'all my bois and grils.


End file.
